sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ro'vina Kaldar
Basic Description Ro'vina Kaldar, born 3672 BBY, was a Sith Pureblood during the Cold War who served under the honourable Sith Imperium. Apprentice to the High Councillor Darth Vendition, she sought out the ways of the Sith through their history. She aspires to join Darth Vendition in his endeavours of the mysteries and ancient knowledge of our people. Ro'vina specialized in bending the Force to her will. She adored the use of lightning to give off a shocking performance. Early Life Ro'vina had no recollection of her family personally, but she had been informed that her father had been a Sith that had fought in the war just prior to her birth and his exile. Her mother however was not of luxurious background. She was a Republic citizen. She worked in a small company that's planet had been gravely affected in the previous war. Kaldar's gather had been sent there to remove their company for they occupied space that the Imperials requested for their new mining operation on Vexar II. He had run into her mother along his way of exterminating the insignificants. He had snuck her out of the building and took her to his ship wear Ro'vina had been conceived. The Dark Council was unaware of Ro'vina's birth but they had been aware of her father's failure to eradicate the company. After her birth, Kaldar had been immediately placed into a Sith environment. Her life was now to be forever dedicated to the Empire. During her early years, she had met an agent from Imperial Intelligence named Makev. They were brought together on a mission to Umbarra where they had instantly found that they were very well suited to work together. After their success on the planet they were often put together in the same tactical assault team. Fighting in the Great Galactic War (3657BBY-3653BBY) Ro'vina had been quite adept in the ways of the Sith. So much so that already by the age of fifteen she had already been combat trained and ready to fight for the Empire in the name of the Emperor. She served under many Sith, but she had a squad of her own: Exar's Might. Ro'vina and her squad were tasked with assisting a few major battles of the war, and also some private incursions. Minos Cluster Campaign Exar's Might had been assigned in the ongoing Minor Cluster campaign in 3857BBY. Although the conflict had already started for almost thirty years, Ro'vina's forces were sent later in the game. They were originally tasked as defense on Karideph; then the Republic came. They had brought a small attack group, but they were infamous. Jedi Master Orgus Din and Havoc squad let the assault. The Republic had came out of nowhere, many Imperials were not prepared, but Ro'vina let the anger of their assault fuel her. She and her team among the final lines of defense, but Ro'vina was not prepared to let lesser forces take over one of the first conquered planets since the Sith Empire's return. She took her forces and attempted to flank the impeding soldiers. Exar's Might was able to eliminate twenty of the soldiers easily--then a Jedi Knight had appeared. Although Ro'vina had only been an apprentice, she was experienced with combat with Jedi--mainly Padawans--and had never let one defeat her. The Knight had not addressed himself but before he could strike, Ro'vina had sent a furry of dark side energy from her fingertips into the blades of the dual wielding Jedi. He attempted again to lunge at the Sith, Ro'vina was ready, she pulled her lightsaber out to the side and swung it in front of her to parry the blow. She signaled to her troops to continue the attack and that the Jedi was her kill. Their battle had gone on for what seemed like minutes to Ro'vina, but it had only been mere seconds due to their Force-enhanced speed. It wasn't before long that the Imperials had called for the troops to retreat and that they were begining to evacuate the immediate forces at the factory. Kaldar was not leaving without the lightsaber of the Jedi. She had pushed him back and continueously used her abilities of the Force to finally bring the Jedi to his knees. She took both of his blades, hung one from her belt, the other in her left hand, and in an x-formation she severed the head of the failed Jedi. After her victory, her troops had warned her about the shuttles and she went off with them, loathing in yet another Jedi kill. Learning about the Imperium While attending her advanced trials at the Academy on Koriban to become a Lord, Ro'vina had received a public broadcast from Darth Vaguest himself. He was on Koriban to begin recruiting new acolytes into the Sith Imperium. Ro'vina had been very intrigued in his offer and sought out his location. Upon arrival she noticed that there was only one other candidate that had arrived thus far: Apprentice Resendia. Resendia was not an acolyte but she wished to be initiated all the same. As the trials progressed many honorary members of the Imperium showed up along with other candidates. They had first been greeted by none other than Mand'alor Wu-fei and one of her brothers. Then by the now exiled Princess Ama'cee followed by her mother, the Empress herself; Darth S'rahnia. It had been an extreme honour to be in the presence of all of these members of either the Family or the High Councillors. Ro'vina had been so interested in the offer of Darth Vaguest that she had contacted Makev immediately to let him know of this new-found Empire. Category:Inactive Personnel